Shallow Waters
by Ship-goddess
Summary: "How did ya like today?" Will asked. Nico looked at Will and smiled. "It was great, Will." Will looked back at him and smiled unabashedly at him. "Good." he said before remembering something. "Oh, could you send me the photos you took today?" "Sure." Nico said. He fished out his phone in his pocket and went to his camera roll. Will watched patiently as he looked for the photos.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion

Nico sat in his car quietly as the car warmed up. His breath still came out in small clouds dissipating seconds after into nothing. He shivered slightly as he waited. After he felt the car engine had warmed up he turned on the heat and pulled out of his parking spot. The drive was quiet and the only sounds in the car were his breaths and the radio that played jazz softly in the background.

He came to a red light and his eyes flitted nervously around him, anxious about his arrival to his destination.

'Turn right on Briggs St in 1.3 miles'

Nico tapped the steering wheel absentmindedly as the light turned green and he continued down the wet roads. He sighed as he made a right on Briggs St and tried to remember why he thought hanging out with a few old friends today was a good idea. It would be filled with chatter and his headache stayed very persistent. He turned off the GPS when he reached a red light since he knew where he was going from there. As he made a turn on the left he turned on his blinkers, filling the car with a ticking sound.

As Nico pulled onto the pavement behind another car he could already hear the chimes of laughter and chatter coming from the house. When he opened the car door a gust of cold air made his cheeks tinge pink. Closing the door behind him and locking his car he walked towards the steps of the house. The closer he got the louder the sound got, it wasn't seriously loud just the standard volume you would have at a housewarming. He rung the bell and waited, soon after the door cracked open and a familiar pair of emerald eyes locked with his brown ones. The door opened fully and Percy smiled widely.

"Hey, Nico, glad you could make it!" He said motioning him to come inside.

Nico started taking his sneakers off and placing them by the door and taking off his coat.

"I'll take that for you," Another voice said from behind Nico.

He gave a smile to Annabeth and she enveloped him in a hug.

"There's food in the kitchen take whatever you like." She said smiling as she put Nico's coat away.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen and Nico followed with Percy trailing closely behind.

"We have chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, steak, burritos and more," She said with a sense of pride. "Help yourself."

Nico smiled and commented how amazing she was. Percy took his finger and started dipping it in the mashed potatoes when Annabeth slapped his hand sent him a glare. Percy retreated and went to the backyard to talk with some other people. Nico grabbed a plate and his eyes darted between all the options. He decided on chicken and a salad, how cliché of him he thought. He grabbed silverware for his food and headed towards the living room. There was soft music playing that filled the whole house, and it was warm and cozy. Nico sat down on the far end of one of the couches and started eating the food. Soon he felt the couch shift under the weight of someone so he looked up. Through his long shaggy raven hair, he managed to make eye contact with the person.

"Hello Will," Nico said softly, afraid speaking too loud would shatter some calming vibe that was in the house.

"Hey, Neeks." He responded his eyes remaining on Nico.

They stayed silent for a bit but soon came into a comfortable conversation. Leo came to sit on Nico's lap at one point both crushing him and earning a half-hearted punch in the arm. To Nico, it kind of felt like old times. At some point, he had stopped listening to the conversation around him and just spaced out. The conversation moved outside but Nico had already had enough of the cold outside air. When someone placed a hand on his shoulder he huffed in annoyance but turned to look at the owner of a hand.

"No." He said looking at Piper.

"Yes, you are coming outside with us." Nico looked at her like she was crazy.

"Have fun freezing to death but you're not taking me with you," Nico said and Piper rolled her eyes.

Piper yanked Nico up and he sighed in defeat.

"Since when did you get so strong?" He asked quizzically.

She shrugged and started dragging him into the backyard, as she slightly struggled to open the backdoor he tried to make a getaway. It failed but to him, it was worth a try. The moment he opened the door the cold air hit and Nico wondered why Piper wanted him to go outside. He took a shallow breath and a small cloud of air formed. His cheeks slightly tingling from the cold air. Piper shut the door so no more cold air got into the house and Nico just surveyed the area.

Jason was talking to Percy, both of them seemingly deep in conversation. Percy's eyes darted place to place but everyone knew he had attention deficit disorder so no one ever commented on it. Will had a small little girl with red hair perched above his waist while talking to Cecil. Annabeth and Reyna were creating small talk. He walked over to one of the chairs in the back and sat down. He was about to maybe go to sleep when a red-headed figure started bounding over towards him.

"Nico!" Kayla squealed as she tackled him in a hug.

He hugged Kayla back and she sat on his lap and began asking him questions.

"Do you want to see my coloring book?" She asked excitedly.

Nico nodded in response and she ran off and returned with an animal coloring book. She flipped through a few pages and landed on one looking proud of herself.

"This one," She said pointing to a kangaroo, the brown crayons straying outside of the lines. "This one is my favorite." She said smiling.

"I love it," Nico said smiling back at her. "Did you do this one too?" He asked pointing to a colorful bird.

"Yep!" Kayla said beaming.

Will walked over to them and picked her up and she whined.

"Put me down" Kayla demanded. "I want to stay with Nico!" She wailed.

Will laughed "How about you play with the other kids?" He offered.

Kayla glared at him. "Their no fun." She mumbled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind coloring with you." He said pointing towards Percy and Annabeth's daughter.

She nodded and Will set her down.

"You know..." He began with a chuckle. "I think she has a crush on you." He said laughing at Nico's expression.

Nico looked genuinely confused.

"She's like 8." He stated.

"As you know, that little girl crushes or something." He said and Nico shook his head.

"I don't know why she would like me," Nico commented and Will tilted his head.

Will sat down next to Nico in another chair and started filling Nico in on how Naomi was doing and Kayla refusing to go to school one day because he was sick. In turn, Nico told him about certain shows or movies he had taken a liking to and his art. For both of them, it was easy talking to each other and it felt like the old days. Will and Nico were the closest out of the group and that may have been because although Nico's been friends with the others longer they didn't know how to deal with his ups and downs.

After an hour of socializing Nico decided it was time to go. He said goodbye to everyone, aware he wasn't going to be seeing most of them very soon. He put his sneakers on and pulled his coat over his shoulders. He was ready to leave when Kayla tackled him and hugged him. After a while, Kayla still hadn't let go and his shirt was feeling wet.

"Kayla?" He asked.

She still didn't move from where she was, Will walked towards them and stood in the doorway. Kayla looked up at Nico and he realized she was crying. Nico looked at Kayla and played with her hair.

"Awe, don't cry." He said, "I'll come to visit you, okay?" He said even though it may have not been true.

Kayla nodded and slowly detached herself from him and sadly walked towards Will. Nico waved goodbye and left. As he walked to his car he shuddered from the cool air. He opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and let it warm up for a bit before backing out. He didn't turn on the GPS because he figured he knew his way back.

It took him 20 minutes to arrive, he pulled into the parking lot. He locked his car and walked into the lobby and up the stairs to his apartment. He fiddled with his keys for a moment before he walked inside. He took off his shoes and coat and retreated to his room. He turned on the light and took off his outside clothes and changed into his pajamas. He shuffled out into the living room and turned on the TV going to Netflix. He started picking up from episode 5 in The Magicians and laid on his couch. He laid in various positions throughout the episode. Upside down, cross-legged, curled into a small ball or spread out. He huffed as the episode came to an end, he would have binge-watched until his eyes threatened to close but he already used enough energy socializing.

Nico rolled off of the couch with a thud and walked into his room flopping onto his bed. He pulled out a copy of 'Carry On' by Rainbow Rowell and turned on his bedside light. He was now reading books other than the 'classics' and he had a mild appreciation for this one in particular.

After reading a few chapters he set it aside and turned off the lights. It was about 8:10 pm but he was feeling tired so he let himself succumb to the softness of his pillows.


	2. Chapter 2 -Friends Help Friends

Nico woke up later than expected, luckily he had nothing to do today. He stayed how he was for a while, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. He forced himself to sit up and make himself breakfast. He decided to make pancakes but he felt he didn't have enough brain power to do it based on memory. He took out his laptop and searched up a recipe. Nico got out a bowl and started mixing the dry ingredients, then put the wet ones into the mixing machine. After he was satisfied with the batter he coated the pan in cooking spray. He poured the batter into the pan and waited for the pancakes to be ready to flip. The smell of fresh batter and cooking pancakes made Nico's stomach yearned for them to be ready. After the first pancake was ready to turn he flipped it. He was trying to get better at eating more, this was his second month of progress in therapy's work he had to thank. Otherwise, he most likely would have skipped breakfast. He grabbed his phone and went to Spotify, he quickly typed in Wolfgang and let 'This Is Mozart' play.

'Le Nozze di Figaro, k. 492: Sinfonia' began filling the house and Nico relaxed a bit. He flipped the pancakes and then removed a few and put them on a plate. He took a pancake and divided it into fourths. Nico sat down on his couch and turned on Netflix and began watching 'Carmen Sandiego' and anyone who judged him would get his signature beatdown. He had stopped watching his other show for various reasons. When the intro began he still heard Mozart competing with the show so he turned the music off. It was around 12 when he got a text from one of his best friends. Let's just say she was his only friend outside of his friend group but she was more than enough.

_'Bitch, guess what?'_

Nico sighed and ignored the text.

_'I know you saw that.'_

He still didn't reply, he was very focused on a scene where Carmen had successfully stolen something and was making a getaway.

'_Nicolas_!'

Nico sighed and called Emelia to express his lack of appreciation for being interrupted.

"What is more important than Carmen Sandiego?" He asked when she picked up.

"Me!" She said from the other end.

Nico rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me I promise this is worth your time." She said. Nico still didn't understand how she knew what was happening from the other end.

"Okay, okay!" Nico said.

"Okay..." She began dragging her y excessively. Nico interrupted her before she could continue.

"If this is about another party I'm not going." He said warily.

"Why not?" She whined from the other end.

"I don't fit in, plus whatever songs they play aren't even interesting." He said mater of factly.

"Bullshit, you listen to Mozart." She said.

"Hey! His music is actually really nice." Nico said in his defence.

"Whatever, see you at 7." She said and hung up. Nico stared at the screen with a sense of dread.

He had another 6 hours before he needed to get ready. He hadn't been to a party in the last 4 years, he didn't want old things to resurface because of how far he had come to be better. He knew Emelia wasn't a bad friend, and there were so many reasons why he should trust her on this. But he also knew he had a bad feeling about this. He sighed and turned off his TV and decided to take a nap. He'd been feeling more tired than normal.

Slowly he began to wake up and it was dark outside. Lazily reaching for his phone he managed to read the time. It was 6:56, it took a few seconds for it to sink in. Frantically leaving the room and searching for something to wear he dug up his memory box. It was about the size of two shoe boxes. With shaking hands it was removed from his closet. As he opened it the stench of cigarettes and alcohol made his nose scrunch up in disgust. He looked at his old tattered leather jacket and black ripped jeans. He looked at it for a while before finally changing into his old wear. There was a knock on the door when Nico didn't open it the knocking became nonstop.

"OPEN UP!" She said from the other side.

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes and opened the door. She was wearing fishnet stockings with black jean shorts and a large sage green crop top hoodie. Her long dark brown hair which would pass as jet black was down and it reached her waist. Emelia had in large golden hoop earrings. She looked Nico up and down and didn't comment on anything. As Nico walked out of his apartment she pushed him back in and sighed.

"Look, Nico." She said. "I know its been your first party in a while but I'm not making you wear that."

Nico had let go of a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"It's okay, wear your regular clothes, we don't need a reminder of the past." She said and Nico fidgeted in his old clothing uncomfortably.

"Now go change," She said more upbeat. "You reek of cigarettes!" Emelia said pushing him away playfully.

Nico disappeared into his room and came out in a black t-shirt with a green emerald in the middle and black jeans. He expected to see Emelia but he didn't. He looked around and found her in the kitchen eating his snacks.

Emelia rolled her eyes and gave the bag to Nico reluctantly. He put the bag away and they walked out and they took her car.

"Oh my god!" She said slapping the steering wheel. "It's Panic! At The Disco." She said squealing.

Emelia was surely into Cardi B, and all of that genre but she could appreciate a good Brendon Urie when it came on. Nico meanwhile just tuned it out, he hadn't bothered to listen to them since four years ago. Emelia poked Nico and he gave her an irritated look.

"Oh come one, this ones not bad." She said smiling. "It's about high hopes."

Nico shrugged and hummed a few lyrics and Emelia smiled to herself. Emelia had a glazed over look in her eyes like she was anxious but covering it up at the same time but Nico didn't press the matter, he figured she would tell him when she wanted to. She pulled into a parking spot on a street Nico was unfamiliar with. They got out and Emelia led Nico down three blocks and entered a... deli? Emelia smiled and walked up to the counter and showed the man something on her phone. She led Nico towards the back of the store and entered to Employee space only which led to stairs going down. Nico had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he walked down the stairs gingerly. His heart started racing as the music grew louder and louder.

"An underground club?" He asked confusedly.

"Yep," Emelia said from in front of him. "But even better, an all-inclusive one." She said as she stopped down the steps and walked down a hallway lit up in Neon Blue lights.

There were two women standing at the end of the hallway. When they reached them they showed them their ID's and opened the door. Emelia giggled and pulled Nico over to the bar, Nico almost panicked because he couldn't drink anymore and he stopped so long ago. Emelia put a finger over his lips and calmed him down.

"Shhhhh," She said before he could speak, removing her finger she continued. "I'm doing the drinking, stick to water." She said smiling.

Another song came on, one he didn't recognize but Emelia certainly did. Emelia put her shot glass down which Nico hadn't even registered she'd ordered and gone to the middle of the room and began dancing rhythmically. Nico watched from afar as her hips swayed to the beat and she danced. Nico tapped his foot and his eyes flitted around the club. It was not his scene.

He tapped his foot absentmindedly and began looking at the people by him at the bar. There were two women having a make out session and a girl bribing the bartender to give her another drink. There were three men making jokes and a fairly sober looking man who looking at his drink wondering what he should do with it. Nico hummed and shifted uncomfortably as electronic music blasted throughout the place. He cringed at the distasteful song and looked for Emelia in the crowds of people. She must have drifted away from the bar because he couldn't see her. He started wringing his hands out repeatedly and taking deep breathes. He raised a hand to catch the bartenders attention and asked for a glass of water. He chugged on it and tapped his foot faster.

Nico wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there but it must have been long enough because Emelia walked over to him and snapped her fingers to get his attention. She grabbed another shot and dragged him out. They walked back outside and the cold air made his cheeks tinge pink and he felt lighter. When they got to the car Nico took the driver's seat and Emelia the passenger.

Nico checked the time because he was sure they weren't in there for very long. It turned out they had been in there for about 15 minutes so his mind started racing as to why they were there for not even half an hour. He pulled out of the parking spot and began driving.

Not a word was spoken but soon soft crying sounds filled the car. Nico pulled over and looked over at Emelia.

"What happened?" He asked worry flooding his voice.

She sniffled then broke down completely. "I can't do it, Nico." She said looking up.

Her eyes were puffy but her makeup still nice because she had a no smudge rule.

"I saw her Nico, I saw Jina with her." She said tears streaming down her face.

"That's why, that's why I dragged you with me." She said as Nico leaned over to hug her.

"I wanted to forget it, I was selfish when I brought you." She said looking away. "You've been doing so well and I could have messed it up."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be," Nico said, he wanted to know how she found out Jina cheated on her but he also knew now wasn't the time.

"Well how about we go back to my place and we eat some ice cream?" Nico said with a smile. It was something they did whenever the other was sad.

Emelia nodded and he drove back to his place. Emelia stumbled through his front door but more sober than before. She walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed three tubs of ice cream and two spoons. She returned to the living room where Nico was sitting on the couch. His eyes darted between her and the tubs of ice cream, looking at her like she was crazy but he smiled at that. Emelia sat down on the couch and gave him a spoon. She dug into the tub with a mix of Chocolate ice cream and Vanilla ice cream and stabbed at it viciously.

"Bitch." She said after a while then started to giggle.

"I never liked her to be honest," Nico said talking about Jina.

"Yeah," Emelia said after a while.

"Just so you know, we're probably going to get diabetes." Nico stated.

"Yep." Emelia agreed.

Soon they broke into the conversation and multiple reasons why Jina should be dumped. They made jokes and Emelia started to feel a bit better. She hugged Nico and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you." She mumbled and Nico hugged her back.

Emelia and Nico stayed like that for a while, Nico knew Emelia was in love with Jina and she was still holding back tears. They both began to feel tired so Nico let her borrow some of his clothes and she insisted she pass out on the couch because she was staying one night so there was no need to use the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Yellow Corn

Nico's eyes fluttered open when the bed mattress shifted under the weight of someone. He rolled over made eye contact with Emelia then fell back asleep. He was asleep for a good twenty minutes before the smell of smoke filled his senses and Emelia wasn't where she was before. He walked into the kitchen and saw Emelia dealing with burnt pancakes in a pan and the place was clouded in smoke. He sighed and took the pan away from her, threw the pancakes away and put the pan under the cool water of the faucet. Emelia stepped back as Nico prepared something else.

"Crack the windows please?" Nico asked.

Emelia opened a few of the windows just a smidge and continued to watch Nico cook.

"Whacha Making?" Emelia said elongating her g.

"Saucy Skillet-Poached Eggs," Nico replied.

Emelia whistled. "Damn Nico!" She said peering over his shoulder.

"Looks fancy." She noted.

Nico chuckled in response. The aroma of eggs and sauce filled the kitchen after a while and the smell of smoke dwindled. He made the two of them plates and they sat down at the island. They sat in comfortable silence and Emelia occasionally mumbled how she thought Nico's cooking skills were unfair. Soon Nico's phone began buzzing which was very rare if he were honest. He sighed contentedly as he ate the last egg and picked up his phone. Emelia studied his face as if she were looking for newfound tea in his emotions.

"So," She prompted Nico.

"A few friends forced me to download FaceBook and now people are congratulating me on taking one step into not being anti-social." He said shrugging. "Nothing interesting."

Emelia raised an eyebrow, mildly intrigued by this but didn't comment.

"How is Freckles doing?" She asked twirling her fork around on her empty plate.

Nico shrugged and took her plate along with his to wash in the sink. "He's good."

Emelia nodded. She looked at her phone and cursed under her breath.

"Time to break the news to Jina, I'm sure she won't care anyway." She said looking away from her phone.

Nico gave her the 'are-you-serious' look. She returned her signature 'i-don't-know-what-you-want-me-to-do' look and went over to hug him goodbye. Before Emelia walked out he called out over his shoulder.

"Return my PJ's, please." And Emelia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Nico was left to the silence of his apartment and he continued washing the dishes. He scrubbed the dishes one by one and set them to dry. He worked on the silverware next. He accidentally nicked his finger but decided to put a band-aid over it. He dropped what he was doing and went to the bathroom. The cut began bleeding more than he expected it to. As he looked at the scarlet red blood drip down the sides of his fingers his vision began to blur. His breaths became quick and uneven the more he stared at the blood. He thought about how he had barely felt a thing, how the cut seemed to bring a sense of familiarity to him. He shook his head and wrapped a band-aid around his finger. Nico decided he could finish the dishes later. He walked over to the couch and just laid there for a while.

He unlocked his phone and opened FaceBook. He sighed as he scrolled through meaningless feed full of stuff people he knew were posting. Apparently, Caren, one of his old classmates had a baby. He was going to try to figure out how he got Carens FaceBook but remembered everyone went through his phone and added everyone Nico knew or they did. He continued to scroll through and saw that Naomi Solace, apparently he had hers too, made a delicious homemade Texas burger. Nico chuckled at this and commented on it. 'Looking good Naomi, can't wait to try them.' He sighed and closed his phone.

Nico went back into the kitchen and looked for snacks to eat. He ended up with a bag of chocolate chips, popcorn, and a tub of ice cream. He decided it was okay to let his healthy choices slip once in a while, even if he had ice cream last night with Emelia. He got comfortable on the couch and began watching 'The Office'. He watched as Michael casually offended everybody and claimed everyone had to work on a Saturday. He binge watched about 6 episodes before he decided to actually take a walk. It was warmer outside so he just wore a hoodie and jeans. All black of course.

He locked his apartment door and walked outside, going nowhere in particular. He ended up walking into the tattoo parlour he worked at and the smell of ink and anesthetics filled his senses. He walked over to the front desk and the girl sitting there looked up. She had dark purple hair and a few piercings. Two on her lip and three on her ears. Her arms were covered in tattoos and she had one of a butterfly on the side of her neck. She smiled and leaned forward in her seat.

"Hey, Zoe." He said leaning onto the desk.

Zoe balanced a pen on her nose. "Sup Neeks, what would you like?" She asked as the pen dropped.

"I want a tattoo, I was wondering if you could do one for me." He said tapping his finger on the front desk.

Zoe studied him for a moment before she said anything.

"You sure Neeks? I know that can trigger some shit or something." She said looking worried.

"I'm sure, just something small." He said.

"Great, head on to the back and I'll be ready in a second." Nico did as he was told and went to the back room.

He never actually got a tattoo before and he had only ever given few to people. He was in charge of drawing out stencils and the front desk ever since a while back.

After a few minutes, Zoe walked in with an evil smirk, most people would assume that meant she was going to either purposely fuck up their tattoo or go crazy on the tattoo. Nico knew it as excitement and that it was going to be a good ass tattoo. She took her seat and Nico rolled up his sleeves. She looked at Nico one last time with an uncertain look but Nico assured her he could take it. It wasn't that he was scared of needles or they hurt, it just might trigger something for him. She started off with a basic greenish blue before colour. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing because she needed no reference. Nico tensed slightly at the contact but otherwise was okay.

"Now close your eyes." She instructed.

Zoe wouldn't let Nico see the actual tattoo when it started to shape up. Nico waited 45 minutes until she allowed him to see it. He looked down onto his right wrist and saw a small ring and yang symbol with a small sun and moon beneath it. He thought it looked amazing.

"Let's get it wrapped." She said smiling. She didn't ask if he liked it because his expression said it all.

Nico walked up to the front desk and paid and left with a goodbye after thanking her. He walked home slightly tired. He started walking down the hall to his apartment when he got an incoming FaceTime. He unlocked the door and then answered it.

Emelia was crying hysterically and her nose was red. Nico was about to ask her about what happened with Jina but Emelia moved the screen back to reveal blonde hair. Fucking blonde hair. And it looked, how would he say, interesting. Not so bad but it looked bad because he was used to her black hair, or it was just bad.

"OhmyfuckingodNicoIdon'tknowwhatIdiditlookssobadwhatthefuckdidIdo?" She said gasping for air.

Emelia started crying again and Nico had to try and not laugh.

"Ohmygod," She said pointing to her head. "Look at it, it's a pack of yellow noodles, Nico." She said comparing her hair color.

Nico let go of the breathe he'd been holding in and laughed loudly.

"Oh my fucking god!" He choked out between laughs. "Your hair!" He said pointing at the screen.

"Shhhhhh it's not funny." She said wiping tears away.

"Yes, it is!" He laughed again.

There was silence for a moment and she was typing something on her computer, then she turned it around to show the screen and shoved it in the camera.

"I have fucking yellow corn hair!" She wailed. "I look like a piece of corn."

"It's not so bad, at least your not wearing green." He pointed out.

Emelia gave him a look at his outfit and he burst out in a roar of laughter. She was wearing a sage green dress with black tights, and suddenly wearing green all the time didn't seem like a good idea. She stepped back to let him see the full look and he burst out laughing. Before she stepped closer to the phone Nico took a screenshot and gave a smug look.

"Nico di Angelo." She said in a dangerous tone. "Did you just screenshot me?" And Nico nodded still unaware of how she knew.

"You know what," She said dropping it. "Your not gonna do a thing with it." She said smiling evilly, wiping away stray tears.

"Why is that?" Nico said in a teasing tone.

"I have that video." She said in a teasing tone back to him.

"You monster, you wouldn't" He gasped.

"I would." She said nodding.

"Hmph, fair enough," Nico said in defeat.

Emelia and Nico talked for a while and Nico would occasionally burst out laughing when he looked at her hair. Then she would mention the video and Nico would shut up. Emelia told Nico her and Jina haven't talked yet, but it didn't hurt as much since she knew she chose to stay with Jina after knowing she cheated once. Nico told her to try and not always catch the cheating fish in the sea and Emelia just accepted she needed to take time for herself every once in a while.

Snoring came from the other end and Nico looked to see a knocked out Emelia on the couch. He whispered goodnight and ended the FaceTime and got ready for bed, he laid on the bed for a while before he succumbed to his pillows into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Research

Nico had Emelia over again for a variety of reasons. One being she knew he had ice cream, two being she wanted to do some 'research' on his social media. She skimmed through his phone, uninterested in everything. That was until she spied the 89 notifications from FaceBook. She opened it without Nico knowing and began her 'research'. Nico was busy attacking a noodle Emelia had managed to get stuck to the ceiling when she tried cooking earlier. If Nico was honest, he probably should have banned her from the kitchen.

Emelia continued to click on various people Nico followed, she clicked left and right, being very thorough. When Nico shuffled into the living room and plopped onto Emelia's legs she ignored him. Nico sat there for a bit before catching her off guard and snatching the phone away from her.

"What could be more important than me?" He asked out loud.

Nico skimmed through the screen before realizing what Emelia was doing. He looked at her then back at the phone a couple of times before handing it back. He watched as she dissected each page. He was mildly interested too since he hadn't really checked out any pages. Emelia stopped on Annabeth's page.

"Huh, married and has a kid." She commented. "Cool." She said.

She stayed on Annabeth's page for a while then went to Will's. Seemingly targeting the blondes pages first. First, it was Carmen, Jason, then Annabeth and now Will.

"Freckles," She said. " A lot of them." She said as she skimmed the picture of Will mid-air, jumping into a lake.

Nico remembered the photo from when Naomi sent it to him over messages. It was during the summer, she invited Nico but he politely declined since he was still undergoing personal things. Emelia exited his page and went on to Pipers. She skipped her bio and went straight towards the pictures. The most recent was with Piper and Jason, they were laughing and it was at a hangout. Nico studied it before realizing this was the day he came to the house warming. He snatched the phone away so she couldn't see him in the background.

Emelia groaned. "What is it with you and snatching phones?" She asked before taking it back.

Nico wailed and waited for Emelia to see it.

"Oh my god, Nico is that you?" She snorted.

Nico was in the far back on a chair looking as if he was brooding in his black hoodie over his head. He looked upset because he was tired, and mildly irritated from being in the cold. Nico sighed and nodded in defeat. Emelia read out the caption.

"Nico, the angry boy in the back." Emelia snorted again.

"Such nice friends." She commented.

Nico took the phones away and laughed. "I think we've done enough 'researching' today." He said putting his phone aside.

Emelia whined but Nico ignored her complaints. He went into his bedroom and flopped on the bed. He laid there for a moment, deep in thought before he felt like his bones being crushed.

"Emelia get off of me, your not light!" He complained.

Reluctantly, she rolled off and Nico turned his head to look at her. She was wearing a devilish grin. Nico looked at her quizzically but she didn't let on. She started rambling about how tomorrow was Monday and that meant things would turn to shit. Nico simply asked her if she ever considered Monday's feelings but she just snorted. Emelia rolled off of the bed accidentally with a thud and laid there spaced out.

"Ouch." She said moments later.

"You have the latest reactions sometimes," Nico noted as he peered over the bed to see a sprawled out Emelia.

Emelia sat up and looked at Nico with intensity in her eyes, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Neeks?" She asked and Nico hummed in response. "You know how normally at wedding girls have a Maid of Honor?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Nico nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I feel like at my wedding I'd have a Best Man. I don't have friends that are girls that I would pick." Nico looked at her in confusion. "It would be you silly." She said with a smile.

"Oh," He said in realization.

Nico rolled off the bed and landed next to Emelia, he hugged her as tight as he could. Emelia smiled and hugged him back just as tightly. It was a well-known fact Nico wasn't very good with communicating his feeling through words but to Emelia, it didn't matter, actions spoke louder than words to her. They stayed like that for a moment and Emelia leaned her back against the wall. Nico laid his head on her lap and she lazily played with his hair.

"I wonder if fish can see water..." She commented out of the blue.

"Shhh," Nico said almost in a chuckle. "Don't ruin the moment."

Both of them started giggling. Sometimes it was just normal for them to act high while being extremely sober.

It was around 7 pm and they were sprawled out in weird positions, bored with nothing to do. Nico and Emelia had switched phones because at the moment it seemed like a good idea. Emelia was doing 'research' and Nico was doing his as well. So far he had managed to find 8 nail design videos and 10 new follower notifications on Emelia's Instagram. He also managed to 'research' the girl Jina was hooking up with and like he thought, she certainly wasn't as good Emelia. Only Nico knows how he knew who and what to look for. As for Emelia, she had managed to dig up old text messages and some potential 'tea'. Apparently, Nico was in a group chat a while ago where Jason and Piper had a text message argument about what was Nico's 'type'. They both failed miserably and it left Emelia wondering for herself as she scrolled through other messages. Half an hour later they switched back phones, Emelia flipped her yellow hair dramatically.

"People wish they could reach our level of trust." She said even more dramatically and Nico chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I even trust you around my FaceBook alone." He joked and Emelia returned a grin.

"What did you find?" Emelia asked.

"Your nail videos, new followers and stuff on Instagram," he said. "And that girl Jina took interest in, leaves me wondering why she went for her, your everything anyone could wish for." Nico said smiling.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said confidence in her smile. "I found you like Naomi's cooking, and an argument between Jason in Piper in a group chat about what your type is."

Nico chuckled. "And?"

"They don't know and I realized I don't know either."

"Oh, that's a mystery we'll all have to figure out."

Emelia looked at him curiously and said no more.

They had each other's fingerprints in the others phone for reasons they could not name, but it sure made things easier. It was just easy access. Nico was always very private about everything in his life, his emotions, his conversations, his family, but Emelia was an exception. The only one in fact. He did talk to Will and open up to him but they weren't as tight as him and Emelia. It was just different for him and Will, they hadn't shared many experiences together and they didn't talk daily.

"Bitch, I'm hungry," Emelia complained. "Can I make something?" She asked.

"No," Nico said immediately. "You almost burnt my kitchen down, you got noodles stuck to my ceiling, which I don't know how, and you botched boiling water." He said giving her enough reason not to.

"How the fuck do you mess up boiling water?" He asked.

"I don't fucking know!" She complained. "I think I just have a case of natural cooking disaster." Nico nodded his head in agreement.

It was decided that Nico make the dinner, he made a salad and tacos. They sat and had a peaceful meal and watched 'Carmen Sandiego' on the couch. They were practically falling asleep when Nico got a call from Naomi.

"Hello?" Naomi asked from the other end.

"Hi, Naomi." Nico greeted her.

"I was just wondering, I'm planning on making my good homemade Texas Burgers." She prompted. "And I was just going to ask if you wanted to come down here and try them." She said.

"Sure," Nico replied.

"Will came back for a visit yesterday and Kayla already misses you." She rambled. "She came to visit with Will specifically because she knew she would see you."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to come." Nico smiled and looked at Emelia who was looking back at him with a curious look.

"Do you mind if I bring Emelia with me?" Nico asked.

Naomi was familiar with Emelia, they talked once when she came over to visit away from Texas. They got along well and thank god because Emelia did not get along with many people sometimes.

"Yes, of course, you can honey." She said and Nico smiled.

Emelia probably heard it too because she smiled as well.

"Oh! Well, I don't want to waste your time, I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by." She chimed.

They discussed the details briefly and they said goodbye.

Nico really loved Naomi, she was absolutely amazing.

"WE'RE GOING TO TEXAS!" Emelia cheered and Nico cheered along with her.

This was going to be a fun trip. Naomi sent them the details, they would be leaving in 3 days. She sent them both the address in the group chat Nico had made. Emelia went home to pack because she liked being prepared before hand and Nico did the same as well. Packing three days early because why not.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hang Out

Nico was anxious, unable to sit still knowing he was going to be leaving in 2 days. He scrolled through his phone, baked, and actually finished a TV show. He rocked side to side as he sat on the couch watching the time, it was excruciatingly painful in fact. He watched as the time changed from 8:59 to 9:00 am. If he were honest to himself he had no idea why he was up so early. He sighed and searched for his art supplies. He took out his sketchbook and charcoal pencils. He plugged his headphones into his phone and went into Spotify. Clicking on Emelia's page he tried out her playlist which had the description 'Everyone loves this playlist'. The hums of 'Confidently Lost' by Sabrina Claudia filled his headphones. He surprisingly was okay with the music and lost himself in time.

It was about 12 when he started to get hungry. Nico groaned when he remembered he hadn't done any grocery shopping and they had been eating all the food he had over the past few days. He slipped into his coat and grabbed his keys and texted Emelia.

'Send me moneeey, I'm going grocery shopping' He texted.

'I guess I did eat your whole refrigerator, coming right up' Emelia texted back.

'Put that out of context' He texted.

'Lmaaoooo, refrigerators are tasty af' She replied.

Nico smiled to himself them shut off his phone and walked downstairs. The weather had gotten better, it was certainly warming. But it only gave him more reason to think they were about to die from Global Warming. He walked down the sidewalk past about 2 people, the neighborhood wasn't busy. There was an occasional breeze but it was refreshing. Nico turned the corner and walked inside, skimming the aisles for something he needed. He stuffed a bag of flour, and eggs into his arms, determined to balance them. He added kale and chicken into his full arms. He walked towards the front door and grabbed the basket he had neglected before and stuffed everything in. He walked down the aisle full of spices and picked out Paprica and two others. Nico ventured into the dairy aisle and picked up butter and milk. He started at his basket and decided he needed oil to cook with. Once he was done he walked into line.

He walked up to number 14 and set his stuff onto the counter as the employee scanned them and someone bagged them. He paid and mentally thanked Emelia for the extra $50. He walked outside and down the sidewalk until he was in the parking lot. He passed the cars and the lobby and went to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited until the doors opened. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the 4th floor. When the doors opened again Nico walked down the carpeted hallway and fumbled with his keys before stumbling into his apartment. He set everything down in the kitchen and began unpacking all the foods and putting them up.

Nico set aside the chicken to thaw and took out some greens. He tapped his foot impatiently before texting Emelia. The two were inseparable but they'd been hanging out more and more.

'Cooking dinner' He sent her.

'Nice' She texted back. 'Be there in 2 hours.'

Nico turned his phone off and waited. He mindlessly scrolled through Tumbler and GIPHY until it was time to season the chicken. He put the chicken inside of the oven and started working on the kale. The aroma of food filled the house. He started preparing plates, Emelia would be there in a few minutes.

Nico was humming and putting the last serving of kale on the plate when the bell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it. Emelia walked in and sniffed the air.

"That must be some good shit your cooking up in here." She stated.

Nico laughed and set the plates down on the table. Emelia took off her coat and shoes and sat down opposite from Nico. They chatted about the pain of paying bills but they both couldn't wait for the next topic. Texas.

"So," Emelia said stuffing a spoonful of male in her mouth. She waited till she finished chewing before speaking again. "Texas."

Nico nodded and she smiled.

"Texas, and were leaving in 2 days from now."

"I wonder how it is there." She said.

"Did you finish your packing yet?" Nico asked as he finished his chicken.

"You know it." She said winking.

Nico still didn't understand her natural gift for organization and preparedness, but he wasn't complaining. His blonde hair bounced as she talked and she had a sparkle in her eye. She couldn't wait to talk to Naomi and Freckles. Nico mentioned Naomi liked baking and Emelia pounced at the mention. She started talking about the possible pastries they could make.

"I'm telling you," She says talking with her hands. "Naomi would love a good butter chocolate wrapped pastry."

Nico chuckled and nodded. He was excited to see Naomi as well.

"What do you think about tofu pot pie?"She asked excitedly.

"She loves those," Nico started. "But you would burn the house down if you tried making those for her."

Emelia nodded in agreement. "I'll just stick to helping out with the recipe, I did almost burn this place down once before too."

Nico put a hand over his heart. "Please don't remind me."

Emelia chuckled. Nico took their plates and began washing them. Emelia moved beside him and nudged him out of the way and began finishing the dish he had been working on.

"I promise I can wash dishes without causing problems," she said. "plus you already put in enough work."

"Wow Emelia, thank you," he said putting both hands on his heart. "I'm so touched, I can't believe you would do this for me."

Emelia smiled. While she washed dishes they chatted about their first year in college. Nico laughed as Emelia ranted on and on about the one teacher she still thinks hates her to this day.

"I mean she really did," She said putting up a dish. "I can't wait to bake her some cookies."

Nico started bursting out in laughter because he knew her baking was poisonous. Emelia finished up the dishes and they retreated to Nico's room, and only Emelia knew the reason.

"That box," She said pointing towards his closet. "Needs to go."

Nico sighed and took out his box filled with a pack of cigarettes, a leather jacket, and everything he kept from his past.

"Your not throwing it out are you?" Nico said shyly.

"No, Nico." She said taking the box. "I'm putting it along with the rest of your things."'

Nico nodded and they left the room. He started to think about his motorcycle she had. He gave it to her and he hasn't been tempted to use it since. All of his things that were a reminder of the bad in his past were in her garage at her house. He mentally thanked her for looking out for him. Emelia nudged him.

"Cheer up," She said going to sit on the couch in the living room.

Nico smiled as he went to sit next to her. Emelia took the remote and went to Netflix and stiffened up when she clicked on 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'.

"You little fucker." She said under her breath.

Emelia pounced on Nico and he curled into a ball.

"I told you not to go ahead Nico!" She whined and he laughed as he said sorry repeatedly.

"I can't believe you," She said as a grin came onto her face. "But now your going to re-watch every episode you went ahead in with me."

Nico groaned but excepted it. It was going to be a long day of episodes.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hype

Nico rolled off of his bed with a thud, he jumped back almost 4 feet. Emelia was laying down on the bed hogging the covers, no wonder he got cold at one point he thought. Her hair was spread across one of the pillows and she looked peaceful but that didn't stop him.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" He said and she opened her eyes to look at him. "You fucking scared me!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Nico ran my hands through his hair and walked to the bathroom and she trailed behind him. She had her own toothbrush and beauty things in his bathroom because she stayed over so often. She grabbed her toothbrush and he took his. Nico stood over one sink and she stood over the other. Once he finished brushing his teeth and she did as well, he stayed and sat on the edge of the sink watching her straighten out her natural waves with a flat iron.

"I look like shit." She muttered under her breath.

"You do." Nico said and she whined.

"What? You said it yourself." Nico said and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, I broke up with Jena." She said casually.

"Oh?" Nico said in surprise at her tone.

"Wasn't hard after a long hard realization that she's a bitch and she actually doesn't give a shit about me." She said unplugging her flat iron and putting it away.

Nico nodded and they went into the living room. Nico laid down and Eemelia laid on top of him.

"I'm not cooking." He said plainly.

"What are we gonna eat?"

"I don't know, how about ramen?" He suggested.

"First thing in the morning?" Nico shrugged.

"Sounds good." She said sitting up.

She removed her phone from inside of her shirt and Nico looked puzzled. She began going to order food already knowing what to get for the both of them.

"Emelia," He said. "I know you love your boobs, but that could get you breast cancer." He stated.

Emelia had to try her best not to laugh at how monotone and serious he sounded when he said 'boobs'. Eventually she burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright I won't do it anymore." She said regaining composure.

"Just know that I personally think it's comfortable."

Emelia finished up the ordering and closed her phone.

"I just realized we never do actual stuff." Nico said playing with Emelia's now blonde hair.

"True, maybe after we eat we could go on a walk?" Emelia suggested and Nico agreed.

Emelia huffed and picked up Nico's hand and started playing with his hands. Nico winced slightly when she touched his finger. Emelia looked at Nico curiously.

"What happened to your finger?" She asked.

"Cut it when washing dishes." He stated blankly.

Emelia gave him a look telling him they would talk about it later. She suddenly shot up and looked at Nico bewildered.

"Nico!" she said in realization. "We're going to Texas tomorrow!" She said in excitement.

"How did I even forget that?" He said surprised.

"I have no idea." She said mostly to herself.

"Texas Bitch!" She said jumping off the couch.

Nico laughed and Emelia did as well. They started rambling about how many things they could do in Texas, talking to Naomi, playing with Kayla and saying hi to Will.

"I bet she'll be so happy when you colour with her." Emelia said smiling.

"You can colour with us too." Nico said.

"We both know I can't colour in between the lines."

"Great, you'll be the example of what not to do." Nico said smirking.

"Oh fuck off." She said playfully pushing him away.

Nico walked into his bedroom and took out his laptop. He found the email with tickets attached to it. He turned the screen towards Emelia and she squealed. She started debating who wold take the window seat, in the end Emelia ended up beside Nico who would sit at the window and take quality photos for the both of them. They discussed what blankets to bring because planes were always cold, what movies they should download and playlists to make. They were sort of anxious about everything, they wanted tomorrow to arrive already.

Emelia's phone went off and she looked at caller ID which clearly read 'That Bitch'. Nico raised an eyebrow and Emelia declined it. Nico raised both eyebrows and waited.

"She's been calling me, asking to either get back together or meet her or something." She said rolling her eyes.

"And?" Nico said waiting for the rest.

"I just think it's funny when I left in the first place she didn't even care." she said shrugging. "So that bitch can deal with her own karma."

Nico nodded and sighed. The doorbell rang and Emelia stood up, she went to the door and Nico trailed behind her.

"Hi, I have a delivery for... Nico di Angelo?" Nico eyes Emelia but she just shrugged.

"That would be me." Nico said steeping in front of Emelia and taking the bag.

'Did you tip him?' He mouthed to her.

'Yeah, on the app.'

Nico smiled and the man gave the receipt for him to sign and gave him one to keep. The delivery guy wrote on the receipt he gave Nico and Nico closed the door saying goodbye.

"Why did you use my name?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because the company now knows my name, when I get kidnapped by someone-" He said taking a breath. "Just know it was them."

Emelia ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'll come to your rescue."

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled.

"He seems happy." Emelia noted. "Not the usual delivery guy."

They sat down on the couch and Nico set their things down on two 'breakfast-in-bed-tables' which they needed. He opened his ramen and Emelia opened hers as well. They poured the liquid into the bowl of noodles and ate. Nico turned on the TV and they watched in silence. Mostly, besides the accidental slurps.

Around 2 they had finished their food and their show. Emelia helped Nico wash dishes and clean up around the apartment.

"Nico!" She yelled over the sounds of the vacuum.

"What?" He hollered from the guest room.

"I need help!" She called out.

"With what?"

"Just come and help me Nico!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Chill Emelia!"

Emelia clicked her tongue and waited for Nico to appear. When he did she handed him the vacuum cleaner.

"Thanks for switching jobs wth me." She said smiling slyly.

"Your not welcome." He mumbled but Emelia just laughed.

Once they had finished cleaning Emelia left to go home. That left Nico with 1 more hour of free time before he had to work. He read a few chapters of a book, watched a few episodes on random shows. He even cried a little when he realized he still had to wait for the next season of Supergirl, but he would never let anyone know.

At 4 Nico started getting ready for work, he gathered some drawing supplies, a sketchbook and tossed them into a bag. He put on a light jacket and proceeded to head out. He walked down the hall and towards the elevator.

Outside the air was warmer and more people were out. The trees were starting the grow back leaves and a few buds of flowers were beginning to show. He walked a few blocks before entering the tattoo parlor. When he arrived Zoe was talking to one of the customers. Zoe looked over towards him and smiled.

"And this is Nico." She said gesturing towards him. "Nico, this is Thalia."

"Hey." Nico said waving.

"She's your 4:30," Zoe said walking back towards the front desk. "I'll let you handle the rest."

Nico brought Thalia towards one of the empty rooms they used for first timers. Thalia sat in one of the chairs and Nico in the other.

"Do you have any ideas in mind?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Thalia said pulling out her phone. "Something like this."

Thalia showed him a photo of Aegis.

"Greek mythology huh?" Nico asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice, do you want the shield or just Medusa?"

"Medusa."

Nico started doing small rough sketches of Medusa.

"How big do you want it? And where?" He asked.

"Um, about this big." She said showing him with her hands. "And I think I want it in the center of my back."

Nico took note of it for Zoe. He showed her some of his rough sketches and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll have the final tattoo stencil ready by next week and Zoe will do the rest." He said finalizing everything.

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Hømetøwn

(A/N) You Know what that title references. This chapter is about 4689 words, prepare for a long read. Expect a lot of Solangelo moments for these next chapters coming up. In fact, I can proudly say for at least these next 6-7 chapters will have a lot of Solangelo fluff.

Nico woke up early, 5 am early. He sat up and stayed there for a while. He wanted so badly to go to sleep again so he didn't stay up anticipating their departure. His phone rang beside him and he picked it up.

"Why are you up?" Emelia asked from the other end.

"Hypocrite, you called me first." He responded tiredly.

"Whatever," she said brushing it off. "I can't go back to sleep."

"Then watch TV." Nico said yawning.

"Okay, if it doesn't help I'm calling you back."

Emelia hung up and Nico went back to sleep to his surprise. He dreamt that they were on the plane, and he and Emelia watched the episodes of 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' that they downloaded. When they arrived Naomi picked them up and they rode to the Solace's house. They took pictures of the place and they all talked about things they could do together and had Naomi's homemade burgers.

When they arrived Kayla bounded up to Nico and hugged him tightly. Nico picked up Kayla and rested her above her hip and they walked into the kitchen. Will was sitting by the island reading a book.

Nico woke up and sighed. He heard a crashing sound from the kitchen and tensed. Nico pulled the covers off of him and walked into the living room. There sat a bag and a suitcase and a few other things. He sighed in relief and then rolled his eyes.

"You could at least ring the doorbell." He said dramatically as he walked into the kitchen.

"I prefer to just walk in." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Nico sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Emelia finished Nico's bag of chips before speaking. "I called us a car, hope you'll be ready in the next 25 minutes."

"Yep, on it Cap." He said retreating to his room.

Emelia chuckled and scrolled through her Instagram.

"Hey, Nico!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I hit 400k!" She screamed.

"Congratulations!" He called out from the bathroom. "Oops, I almost choked on spit."

"Gross." She said.

"Maybe try feeling bad for me?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry you almost choked in your own spit while congratulating me in 400k!" Emelia yelled.

"Wow, thank you." He called out sarcastically.

Emelia rolled her eyes and continued scrolling through her feed.

When Nico entered the kitchen he was wearing a red and black flannel which was tied to his waist, black jeans, and a black shirt that read 'No'.

Emelia looked up from her phone and left to another room. She returned with a black fedora. She placed it on his head and smiled.

"There," she said clapping her hands. "It goes with your black earrings."

Nico rolled his eyes but kept the fedora on.

"We have about 17 minutes left, what do we wanna do?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to eat."

Emelia nodded. "All I had was a latte."

Nico pulled out pancake mix and started fixing them pancakes to eat. Emelia gasped and he rolled his eyes.

"What? I don't have time for homemade pancakes, plus it's only for times like these."

Emelia shrugged. She walked over towards his cabinet and pulled out a bag of sugar, when she placed it on the island Nico raised and eyebrow. She went into his fridge and pulled out strawberry's as well.

"Emelia?" She hummed in response. "What are you doing?"

"Making a good snack, you'll thank me later." Nico sighed and shook his head.

"At least tell me you know how to make it without burning my place down." Emelia chuckled.

"I think I do, but I might need your help not burning the water." She said shyly.

Nico shook his head and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

Emelia took out the sugar and poured it into a pot, soon after she added water. Then she turned the fire on and watched as it boiled. Nico frantically turned the fire down, warning her that it was too high. Nico helped her put the strawberry's on small sticks and dip them into the pot. Once Emelia was satisfied they had made enough she tucked them away in the freezer. Once they were frozen she put them in a bag for cold items.

Nico set their plates down and they finished their pancakes with a few minutes to spare before their car arrived. The driver helped them load their luggage inside and headed towards the airport. Nico hopped on one foot as he tried to put his other shoe on after the security.

They walked, looking at signs to guide them in the right direction. They walked into their flight area and took a seat. It wasn't very crowded, which they liked. Occasional murmurs here and there, it was mostly light chatter. Emelia scrolled through her phone as did Nico. She looked up every once in a while to converse with Nico. She looked over the area and tugged on Nico's arm. She 'discreetly' pointed over towards a small group of people.

"Dios mío, él es caliente." She whispered. (My god, he is hot.)

Nico picked up on what she was saying, hanging with Emelia meant he started learning Spanish, and she Italian.

"¿Cúal?" He asked scanning over the group of people. (Which one?)

There were three boys and two girls. One of the guys was wearing a large yellow hoodie and acid black jeans with yellow vans. His hair was short and light brown, his eyes seeming to be a brown. The other wore a tank top with 'Pork Bowls Are My Reward' written on it. Nico knew it was from an anime Zoe had talked about once but he couldn't pinpoint which one. He wore long black Nike shorts. His hair was purple and short as well. The next one had shoulder length wavy black hair. His eyes were a dark brown and he wore an Abercrombie and Fitch 'Poplin Shirt' and jeans with vans. The two other girls matched in Beyoncé shirts, black jeans and black shoes. One had black hair, the other blonde.

"The one with the Abercrombie." She said pointing towards him.

"Huh," Nico said looking him over. "You have interesting taste." He noted.

The 'Abercrombie guy' unbuttoned the shirt to reveal a white shirt with the 'Pray For the Wicked' album cover painted across it. It must have been from Hot Topic. Emelia squealed and tugged on Nico's arm.

"¡Ese es mi futuro esposo allí mismo!" Nico laughed at her comment and watched her ogle at the guy. (That is my future husband right there!)

Nico snapped his fingers in front of her to get her attention. "We have a plane to get on." He reminded her when they announced their flight.

They stood on line and had their tickets scanned. Walking onto the plane they searched for their row number. They put their luggage overboard and kept their small bags under their chairs. Nico sat by the window and Emelia in the middle. When Emelia saw the same group walk on she stared at them. She tugged Nico's arm and he looked up from his phone.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question.

"The hot guy from before." She whispered.

Now that they both had a good look at him they noticed more details. He was muscular but it was subtle. His skin was a honey tone. His lips were a rose pink. He had four piercings that were visible. Two on his left ear, one right under his bottom lip and one one his right ear.

Emelia looked down at the floor when he was standing closer to her. He hefted his luggage overhead and sat down next to her. That was when Emelia realized she was going to be sitting next to him for the whole plane ride. Nico stifled his laughter when he noticed her ears growing pink. The other two guys sat behind them with a stranger and the other two girl in the seats opposite them with a stranger.

"Paulo, why don't you wanna sit with us?" The other boy asked from behind them.

"You guys are assholes." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad." The other guy chimed in.

"I can't sit with Brendon haters, sorry." He answered plugging in an earbud.

"We're not Brendon haters, we just-" The guy who was supposedly Paulo cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Logan." He says but not with anger. "I'm sure Charlotte and Evelyn could agree that you shouldn't come after a persons favorite artists."

The two girls perked up and shot dirty looks at Logan. "You certainly don't." One of them said.

"Oh come on, Charlotte, babe I didn't mean anything really." Charlotte waved him off.

Apparently she was the one with the black hair. Nico was almost in tears, silently enjoying the conversation he was witnessing. Emelia pinched him and he glared at her.

"I personally enjoy a little Brendon Urie." She chimed in.

Paulo turned around to look at her then looked back at Logan.

"See, even this girl has more common sense that you."

Paulo looked back at Emelia and she smiled, Nico quietly snickering behind her. "My friends Logan and Isaac offended 'High Hopes'." He said.

"How did they manage to do that?" She asked.

"They said his high notes weren't that high amongst other stuff."

Emelia turned around in her seat and looked at the two people she presumed to be Logan and Isaac. "Have you guys even heard those notes? And to say they aren't high, while talking about the song 'High Hopes'." She shook her head in disapproval.

Emelia turned to look at Nico. "You have to agree that Paulo has a point." She says.

Nico goes along and answers. "I have to, those high notes are no joke." He chimes in.

Emelia smiles and Nico does too but sends a warning glare that only she sees. Emelia knew it to be a 'why-did-you-make-me-socialize' look. She smirked and punched his arm playfully. He smiled as he watched her converse. Everyone on the plane grew silent as a lady came out to present the safety procedure.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." The lady waved as the words were spoken over the speaker.

"Now we request your full attention as the flight attendants demonstrate the safety features of this aircraft."

"When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap. Make sure not to suffocate yourself though, we want you to be comfortable. To release your seat belt, lift the upper portion of the buckle.

"We suggest that you keep your seat belt fastened throughout the flight, as we may experience turbulence, but don't worry, we'll keep you safe." The lady demonstrates with a model seatbelt.

Laughs were heard around the plane. Nico rolled his eyes and whispered to Emelia. "When will this be over?" She chucked in response.

Once it was over Nico sat back and relaxed. Emelia rested her head on his shoulder and took a nap. Nico started picking up from where he left off in 'Carry On'. Paulo was the first to speak.

"Your reading 'Carry On'?"

Nico looked up at looked at Paulo. He nodded and continued reading.

"Cool, I just started reading it recently." he said. "what page are you up to?"

Nico looks for the page number. "383." He says.

"Your certainly farther in the book than I am." He noted.

Nico shrugs his right shoulder, making sure not to move the left so he didn't wake Emelia, in response and continues reading. "You guys seem c-cute together." Paulo says after a moment. Nico shrugs again.

"You have a really cool girlfriend from what I can tell." Paulo said searching his eyes when he said 'girlfriend'.

Nico looks down at Emelia and then towards Paulo. "Your right, I have a cool friend that is a girl." He says hoping Paulo would get the message.

Paulo looks between Nico and Emelia. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." he says. "I just assumed because she was laying on your shoulder." Paulo cringes at how it sounded. Anyone could lay on anyones shoulder.

"It's fine, I can also see right through you. If you like her, talk to her when she wakes up." Paulo nods apologetically then smiles.

"I don't really care who you are exactly, I approve of your music taste, but hurt her and I hurt you." Nico looks up from his book and gives Paulo a half smile.

Paulo nods and plugs his headphones back in. Nico looks down at Emelia once again to find her looking back up at him. He gives her a look like 'what did you expect?' and she smiles a bit and falls back asleep. Nico made sure to take a few pictures, it was the reason he was in that seat in the first place.

When people came around to serve them drinks and snacks, Nico woke Emelia up.

"Hey," he whispered nudging Emelia. "Snacks."

Emelia perked up, she and Nico both got a Sprite and a pack of 'Lotus Biscoff'. Paulo got a coke. Emelia and Nico whispered to each other.

"Weird," Emelia whispered 'discreetly' to Nico.

"I know." He whispered back.

"I can hear you guys." Paulo said.

"Oh," Emelia said. "Well, I just don't understand who in their right mind would drink Coca Cola."

"No offense." She added.

Paulo smiled. "I would."

Emelia smirked and drank her drink. "I see."

The rest of the flight was relaxed, Emelia resumed her nap with her headphones blaring music. Paulo watched his saved episodes on Netflix, Nico took pictures and read his book. Nico reached into his bag and pulled out the strawberry's. Nudging Emelia awake, he showed her the bag. Her face lit up as she pulled out a strawberry. There were 20 of them, yes they went overboard but it was worth it.

"We're so gonna get diabetes." He whispered as he looked at the crystalized sugar.

"Yeah." She answered.

They took a bite and almost gagged.

"Wow," Nico says, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Wow." She repeats.

"We're never doing this again."

"Nope." She agrees.

Emelia offers one to Paulo but he rejects it, insisting they enjoy their own diabetes and he would stick to his own snack. Emelia reaches into her bag and takes out two bottles of water, Nico looks at her oddly. As if he thought she smuggled in liquids without even the security knowing, maybe she was magic.

"Relax, I filled them at the water fountain."

She takes out her head phones and plugs them into her phone, Nico does the same. They had both saved as many episodes they could. They wanted to see who could last longer, Nico looked at his screen determined. He was going to finish the show before Emelia. It was a dumb challenge that didn't make any sense but they were all for it.

"Ready. Set. Go."

They pressed play and started watching. They had picked out a very short, very strange show to watch, whoever got tired of it first would be in charge of washing dishes for the other person for a week. The show was on Netflix. It was called 'Aggretsuko' though it's original title in Japanese was 'Aggressive Retsuko'. Nico was not liking it so far, the show made no sense. He looked over at Emelia who smirked. She was more used to anime than he was, he wasn't sure if it qualified as an anime, but he knew it was going to be a challenge.

He grew very bored in the first ten minutes, the characters were basically like 'The Office' only more animated, and well, they were all animals. It should have been more interesting since it was kind of like the office, but it wasn't. It was basically just a character raging every few seconds about receiving more work. Nothing interesting. Emelia on the other hand was glued to the screen. It had not seemed interesting at first but something was keeping her from clicking away. She munched on a strawberry and drank some water. The game was on.

"For your safety and comfort, please remain in your seats with your seat belt fastened until the Fasten Seat Belt sign is turned off."

"Please check around your seat for any special items you have brought on board with you and please make sure not to knock out you neighbor when opening the overhead compartments." The passengers around them laugh.

"JC Arco Airlines thanks you for choosing us for looking after you and bringing you to your destination safely. We look forward to seeing you on board again. Have a nice stay!"

Nico took of his headphones, Emelia did so as well. He stared blankly at his screen.

"I'm never doing that again." He says tiredly.

Emelia nods in agreement. The move to gather their things from overboard and roll their luggage out of the plane. They say goodbye to Paulo and stop outside for a moment, looking around. Nico checks his messages.

Naomi: I'm at the baggage claim area with Kayla, she wanted to come with me.

Nico: Okay, we're coming your way.

Nico walks towards the baggage claim, then remembers theres more than one.

Nico: Terminal?

Naomi: Terminal B

Nico: Thanks.

Nico walks towards Terminal B, looking at the signs as they walked. Emelia looked around her, taking in the view. She was amazed by Texas already. Nico spotted a red haired girl jumping up and down frantically. He looked at her then at the lady holding her hand.

"Found them."

They walked over towards them, Kayla ran up to them and hugged Nico's knees.

"Nico! Nico!" He picked her up and used his other hand to roll his luggage.

"Hey, Kayla." He said chuckling.

Naomi beckoned for Nico to give her his luggage. "Your gonna need some help if you plan on carrying her."

Nico nodded but kept a few bags so she didn't do all of the work. Naomi walked them outside to where Mr. Solace waited in the car. He hopped out of the car and helped put the luggage in the trunk. Nico set Kayla down and she climbed in. Kayla looked at Emelia and she smiled.

"Can I show you my coloring book?" she asks. "You too, Nico."

They both nod and she shows them her drawings as they drive back. They stop in front of a two story white house. The garden in full of life, herbs growing healthily. They park on the pathway and they all exit the car. Nico rolls their luggage up to the front door and Emelia takes their hand held bags.

"Come on in." Naomi says opening the door.

The inside is almost like a reward from the heat of the hot sun. They kick off their shoes and roll in their luggage.

"You can leave it in the living room for now, darling." She says to Emelia and Nico.

They set their things down and sigh. Nico rakes his hands through his hair. Emelia smiles and takes in the house. The toasted white ceiling, light brown hardwood floors and blue couches. She admired the painting that hung around the house. The sunlight delicately poured in through the windows, filling the house with a bright but warm light.

"Your place is beautiful." She says to Naomi.

Naomi chuckles. "Thank you."

Kayla walked over to Nico, tugging on his flannel and he looked down. He picked her up and rested her above his waist. She took off his fedora and placed it on her head. She giggled and he laughed. They walked into the kitchen to find Will sitting at an island reading a book. Will looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey," he says putting his book down. "how was the flight?"

"Pretty good actually." Nico says.

Will raises an eyebrow and pats the seat next to him. Nico sets Kayla down and she walks into the living room.

"I got to finish reading the book you recommended to me." Will's eyes lights up.

"Really? How'd ya like it?"

Nico smiles at his slip into his southern accent. "I love it," he says. "I still can't get over the fact it's like the gay version of Harry Potter."

"I know." Will says smiling. "I'm almost tempted to write a note asking for another story for them."

Nico agrees and perks up. "Oh, Emelia made some strawberry's covered in sugar. Would you like to try them?"

Will nods and waits for Nico to return with them. When he does he stares at the bag.

"How many did she make?" he asks.

"About 20."

"Oh, wow. That's a lot." He says taking one Nico offered.

His reaction was very similar to theirs. "Holy shit," he says, his eyes wide. "I was expecting something, but not that."

Nico laughs and sets the bag aside. A tuft of hair falls in front if Will's face and he stares at it for a moment. He brushes it to the side.

"Your hairs really curly." He notes.

"Yes, very." He says chuckling.

"A problem when you want to brush your hair in peace."

Nico hummed in response. "Can't relate."

Will shoots him a fake glare.

Nico smirks and takes a strawberry. "Not my problem."

Will looks at him in fake hurt and places his hand over his heart. "Nico." He says dramatically.

He punches Nico's arm lightly.

Naomi walks in and pats both of their heads.

"Alright boys, out of the kitchen." she says. "I'm about to work some magic."

They both nod and let her begin to cook. They walk in to find Emelia and Kayla sprawled out on the floor coloring. Kayla giggled as she colored.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." Nico said chuckling.

He sat down beside Emelia and stole one of her crayons.

"Give it back." She says reaching for the crayon he was holding above her head.

Nico gave it back to her and she smirked.

"Thank you."

Will sat down beside Kayla and watched as she colored in a parrot with orange.

"How's your shop doing?" he asks Emelia. "Nico told me you opened up a place."

Emelia sighs and smiles. "It's been doing really great actually," she says setting down her crayon. "The place has been busy, my new line is currently close to being sold out."

Will leans back against the back of the couch. "That's amazing, what's the line?"

Emelia perks up. "Oh, I'll show you."

She quickly goes to her website and shows him her outfit line. They were all unique but simple. One that Will especially liked was the sage green hoodie with neon lining. In the middle was a painted version of a black haired girl smiling but looking slightly lost. From what he could see from the cut off at her shoulders was that she wore a whote shirt.

"That's a nice design, who did you get to model?"

"Oh," Emelia said smirking. "It was me."

Will nods. "Your very creative."

"Thank you."

They all continued talking together, Will helped Kayla draw and Nico, Emelia. Naomi came in later telling them that dinner was ready.

"Great, I'm excited to have your Texas burger." Nico said happily.

They sat around a table, the food on big plates in the center. They all served themselves and when Nico took a bite his eyes widened.

"It's good right?" Naomi says smiling.

"Good? This is fu- very delicious." He says.

"Kid here." He comments after catching himself.

Naomi chuckles. "It's okay."

They create light conversation. Kayla tells them all a story about how her friend got her toys taken away and their forbidden adventure to steal it back.

"Kayla!" Naomi says gasping.

"Why didn't you and Caren just wait until after school?"

Kayla stuffs a fry in her mouth to buy time. "We had recess next," she explains. "We couldn't wait until afterwards, that would ruin the point in bringing the toys."

Mr. Solace chuckles and sighs. "That's our Kayla."

Naomi pinches his thigh under the table.

"We shouldn't be encouraging this."

Mr. Solace looks at Kayla. "Oh right, Kayla what you did wasn't good, you should have waited until after school." He says barely able to keep himself from laughing.

Once they finish their meal Naomi takes everyone's plates to wash them.

"Here, let me help you." Emelia says following her.

"It's fine dear, your a guest, get some rest."

"I insist." Emelia says taking a few dishes.

Naomi chuckles and takes a few dishes as well. They begin washing them, creating light conversation.

In the living room Will picks Kayla up and rests her above his hip.

"It's time for bed Kayla." He whispers.

Kayla yawns in response and rests her head on his shoulder. He starts to take her into her room but she protests.

"I want Nico to come too."

Will nods and looks at Nico. They walk into her room together to tuck her into bed. Will takes out a set of pajamas for Kayla to change into. He helps her out of her top and jeans and changes her outfit. Kayla could have done it herself but she was exhausted.

Nico pulls the overs over her gently and Will kisses her forehead.

"Night Kayla." He whispers as he turns off the light.

"Goodnight Kayla." Nico says.

They walk out of her room and gently shut the door. Will walks into the living room with Nico and sits down.

"So," Will says. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Nico says.

Will takes a moment before responding. "Why do I feel like that's not completely true?" He asks softly.

Nico lays his head on his shoulder. "It's not I guess."

Will gently runs his hands through Nico's hair, a habit he had picked up. He wasn't sure when it started, he just knew it did. His gaze towards Nico was gentle, but intent and focused as well. He waited for Nico to speak patiently.

"Before we left, I was washing dishes." he starts. "And I cut myself, when I went to clean it and put a bandaid on, I noticed it was bleeding more than expected."

Nico looked up at Will who was already looking at him. Will held his gaze gently and Nico looked away and continued.

"I hadn't really felt anything to be honest," he notes. "But when I was going to clean it th-there was just so much blood."

Will squeezed his shoulder gently. As if to just remind him that he was there, and it was okay. Nico played with the fabric of his flannel and spoke again.

"I-I thought about how it was familiar, the cutting. How it almost felt like I should try and cut myself again."

Will turned Nico's head so he was looking at him.

"But did you do it?" He asks quietly.

"No." Nico says barely above a whisper.

Will hugs him and they stay how they are for a while. Will lays against the couch and Nico lays on his shoulder. The silence between them was comfortable.

Nico tried to stay awake, his half lidded eyes closing ever few seconds. The warm glow of the few lights left on and Will gently playing with his hair did not help. He finally closed his eyes to go to sleep, it wasn't where he wanted to fall asleep but it wasn't a bad place.

Will stayed up, stroking his hair and listening to the soft breathing of Nico's sleeping figure. He looked at how at peace he looked when he was asleep, like every year of stress and pain simply dissolved when he fell asleep.

He slowly became tired and dozed off. Naomi came in soon after and placed a blanket over them. She smiled and went to get ready for bed. Emelia was already in one of their guest rooms fast a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Taste of Texas

Will woke up to the smell of bacon. He was about to leap out of bed to go to the kitchen when he registered his surroundings. Nico was asleep next to him, in fact, he was kind of on him. His head was slightly more on his chest than shoulder. He noticed that there was a cover over them, he knew for sure none of them got the blanket. He assumed his mother put it over them. He squinted from the bright light coming from outside.

He looked down at the peaceful sleeping figure. He was scared to wake him, everything seemed right when he was asleep. He looked younger, less stressed, and there was a never ending peace in his face. Will sighed, he knew he couldn't stay like that forever and he would be more than happy to eat with everyone. He gently nudged him, hoping it was enough. Nico shifted slightly before opening his eyes. He looked around him blankly before registering the rising and falling surface underneath his head. He looked up at Will and held his gaze. There was nothing awkward about it, he had a really unnatural gift to hold gazes without looking away.

The sun made his brown eyes sparkle, Will looked past him. Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Emelia walked into the living room and smiled. She sat on top of Nico's legs and sighed.

"Morning Will." She said ignoring Nico's grunts.

"Emelia. Off."

She stood up. "Breakfast is ready." She said to the both of them.

Emelia looked at Will for a few moments before leaving to the kitchen. Will sat up and folded the blanket. They entered the kitchen to find everyone happily talking. All of them comfortable in pajamas. Nico said good morning to everyone and fixed himself a plate. Will grabbed a book to read as he ate. Nico scrolled through his phone aimlessly, Kayla colored, Naomi read an article on FaceBook, everyone was doing their own thing that morning.

Will placed another piece of bacon on his plate then resumed reading. It was a generally quiet atmosphere, that is until Nico ruined it. He reached over Will's shoulder and snatched his book.

"Hey!" Will whined grabbing for his book.

"Huh," Nico said examining the book. "What's this about?" He asked curiously.

"If I tell you will you give it back?" He asked incredulously.

"Mhm." He hummed.

"Fine. It's about a Jesus boy and feathers." He said irritation clear in his voice.

"Elaborate please."

Will huffed. "I told you, give it back now."

Nico smirked slyly. "Not until you elaborate."

"My book please." Will said.

Nico huffed but gave it up. Will smiled at him slyly when he did. He had nothing to do, which meant he was going to annoy anyone he could. Emelia knew what was happening. When Nico turned to her she was not having it.

"Nope." She said.

Nico sighed. Everyone had finished their food at that time. He looked around for something to distract him. Naomi looked from her phone and took Will's book. Will whined and tried to take back his book.

"Why is everyone bullying me?" He whined.

Emelia looked at him. "Okay, not everyone."

Naomi chuckled. "I was wondering if you would take our guests around Dallas."

Will looked at them and they nodded. He took his book back and nodded.

"Get ready, we'll be leaving in 15 minutes."

Emelia stood up, placed her dishes in the sink and left. Nico looked at him, lost.

"Oh right, I'll show you the room."

Nico put his plate away and gathered his luggage in the living room. Will walked up the steps and led him down the hall. He pointed to one of the doors and Nico walked in. The sunlight poured in gently. He had a nice view of the backyard garden. He set his things down.

"Thanks."

Will nodded and left him alone. Nico opened his suitcase in search of something to wear. He ended up with a black tank top, black ripped jeans with chains, a black beanie and a black choker Emelia gave him. She got it for him as a joke, so he wore it to see her reaction. He was going to get a kick out of it. He took a sweater and tied it around his waist. He walked down the steps and waited for Will and Emelia to come down. He walked into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. No one was around to stop him, so he took on the deed himself. Will was the first of the two to come downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"You don't have to do that." He says taking a dish from Nico's hand.

Nico huffs in annoyance, Will glances in his direction but continues washing the dishes.

"What?" Nico asks in a small tone.

Will smiles to himself as he finishes the dish. Emelia comes downstairs. Nico wasn't remotely surprised by her outfit choice. She wore a sage green crop top, black skirt, and a P! ATD sweater. Emelia looked at Will, then at Nico. She almost choked on air. She pointed towards the choker. Nico looked back at her smugly.

"I'd like my twenty bucks now." He said holding out her hand.

Emelia groaned and fished out some money. "I really didn't think you would wear it." She mumbled.

"I know." He said slyly.

Will picked up a pair of car keys and led them outside without a word. Will sat in the drivers seat, Emelia and Nico in the row behind him. Will pulled out of the parking lot. He drove to the mystery destination based on memory. When they pulled up to a stoplight, he looked in his review mirror. Emelia and Nico were giggling about something on a phone. It quickly turned into hushed childish bickering. Will looked out of his window and sighed. Nico tapped on his shoulder and whispered.

"Hey," he said. "I'm gonna just slide in." He said.

Will looked at him in confusion. As soon as he knew it, Nico was climbing over and plopped down into the passenger seat. Will punched his shoulder.

"I swear, if you do that again." He said.

"If I do it again then?" Nico said.

Will clamped his mouth shut and stared at the road ahead of him. They spent 10 minutes in the car. Will parked and they got out. Emelia stretched and yawned. She did a fist pump in the air.

"I'm ready!"

Will chuckled and began walking. Emelia took Nico's phone to take pictures, apparently hers had no space left on it. Will continued to their mystery destination. Nico looked around him curiously for hints of where they were going.

It was a very nice place, there was a grey stone pathway, people getting on bikes and others walking. Will turned to them and smiled.

"Here is our first stop, 'The Katy Trail'." He says.

Emelia smiled and took in the scenery. "I'm ready to go!" She said excited.

Will nodded and started them on the pathway. There were trees lining the paths, and small shops along the trail. They watched the passing bikers go along the biking path and other groups of people chat happily as they walked. Nico smiled at the sight. He took out his phone to take pictures. Will smiled as he noticed him taking pictures, he tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"That would be a good photo." He said pointing towards artwork on a wall of a small shop.

Nico smiled at him and snapped a photo of it. He looked down at the photo satisfied.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They continued walking down the trail for another 30 minutes, looking at small shops, bikers, and the nature around them before Will led them off of the trail. They didn't know where they were going next but he was leading them back to the car. The hopped in and he started driving. He played music from his phone.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

Emelia perked up and her eyes lit up. "Vegas Lights!" she exclaimed. "Will, you have an exceptional music taste."

He chuckled. "Why thank you."

Emelia began to sing along and so did Will. They urged Nico to join in but he didn't budge.

"-The deep end, we're swimming with the sharks until we drown." Will sang in Nico's direction.

Nico groaned but sang the lyrics reluctantly. Will smiled to himself as he continued to drive. He parked the car and had the other two follow him. He stopped in front of a place named 'Bowl & Barrel'. Will swung open the door and beckoned them in. Nico looked around and realized what type of place they were at. His eyes lit up as he observed the are, it was relaxed but the atmosphere was excited.

Emelia looked around excitedly as Will checked them in. Someone led them to an area with seats and a table. Nico sat down, the seats were rather comfortable. He admired the light brown hardwood floors, the cool sir, and brick walls.

Will looked at Nico and Emelia. Chuckling at their expressions. A man came over and gave them bowling shoes, apparently Will had already put in their shoe sizes. How he knew them, Nico didn't know. They shimmied into the shoes and stood up.

"Who's ready to get beat?" Emelia asked.

"Not me." Will said smirking.

"Not me." Nico said.

"Hmm, we'll have to see." She says picking up a bowling ball.

Emelia fumbled with the ball for a second, glaring at the boys who were laughing.

"I-I just forgot how heavy they were."

Nico smirked but watched as she drew her arm back and aimed for the center. It was filled with force but graceful none the less. Nico whispered the word 'gutter' making Emelia shoot him a glare. It ended up knocking each pin over. Nico pouted, Will looked shock, and Emelia simply shrugged.

"A strike! First try?" Will said in amazement. "I'm going to need to work on my A game, if it even is an A anymore." He mumbled to himself.

Nico was next up, as he approached he picked up a bowling ball. He let is roll of his fingertips with ease, watching the 'STRIKE' words appear on the screen. Will stood up and stared at the ball, daring it to give him anything other than a strike.

He picked it up hesitantly, almost fumbling at it's weight. He didn't look back at Emelia and Nico at the both, already knowing they wore sly smirks. Nico watched, amused by the uncertain look in Will's eyes. Will turned to the lane and brought back his arm, aiming towards the center. He whispered to the ball.

"I dare you to pull a stunt, and I'll be paying for breaking a piece of property," he said. "that would be you."

Instantly feeling bad for threatening the ball he whispered a sorry. He then rolled the ball down the lane, crossing his fingers. He frowned as it started veering off the intended path. 'Gutter Ball'. He huffed and let out a sound of irritation. He did not want to turn around but he had to if he wanted to sit down while Emelia went.

Slowly, he turned to see that, Emelia and Nico were indeed smirking at his misfortune. How surprising.

"Muy desafortunado." Emelia said. (Very unfortunate.)

Will looked puzzled, he was not a Spanish speaker, but one could connect the similarities to English. He frowned at her comment as he made the connection and sat down in defeat. Nico snickered beside him. He yelped when Will punched him in the arm, Nico returned it just as hard. Will had forgotten that about Nico. The way you punched him was the way he did it back, and he accidentally did it too hard.

"Sorry," Nico mumbled. "reflex."

Will nodded. They watched as Emelia knocked down the pins, only one left standing. She flipped it off. When she came back she suggested they eat something. They agreed and took out menu's. They studied the menu intently.

"Oooh, I want to try the 'Burgers In The Bag'." she nudged Will. "Have you had those before?"

Will nodded. "Mhm," he hummed. "it comes with about 3 sliders, fries and mayonnaise."

Emelia thinks about it. "Oh, the fries have cheese on them." Will added.

She nodded and continued to skim through the menu. Nico skimmed through his menu as well.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Will asks.

They nod. "We can pay for our share." Nico says.

Will stays quiet for a moment. "A-Are you sure?"

Nico and Emelia nod in unison. Will gives in and flags down a waitress.

"Hi, my name is, Lyla." The waitress says.

"I'll be taking your orders today. If you have any questions or concerns, you can ask me and I will gladly do my best to make sure you enjoy your time here."

"So, what can I get y'all?" She says.

Nico speaks first. "I'll have the 'Fish & Chips' and 'Mezcal Mule' please."

The waitress jots it down. "And I, the 'Tomato Caprese Skewers' with a water." Will says.

"May I have the 'Burgers In A Bag' with 'The Sweet El Diablo Rita please." Emelia says.

The waitress nods and looks up from her notepad. "Is that all?"

They nod their heads and she hurries off. While they waited for their food they did a few more rounds. Then sat back again together to talk. Emelia sat down on one side and Nico the other. Will sat next to Nico.

"So, how does it feel to get beat?" Emelia asked them.

They sighed in defeat. "Not good." Will said.

The waitress returned with their food and they ogled at it. They thanked her and dug in. Will took one of Nico's Fish & Chips. In response Nico took one of his skewers. Will laughed as he ate his stolen good. His eyes twinkled as he smiled slyly as he downed the stolen food in front of Nico. He shoved him playfully and chuckled at Will.

Emelia smiled and spoke up. "How is work for you, Will?" She asked.

His eyes lit up. "It's actually been really good, the other day I was asked to help this patient," He paused as he took a sip of his drink. "she was able to finally get pregnant, the last time I saw her she wasn't able to. So it's nice to know I'm helping her in some way."

Nico watched as Will talked happily about his patient. His eyes were suddenly brighter. Will seemed so happy when he could help someone in any way, he admired that about him. He also was a very bubbly person, but he also had a calm and relaxed aura always around him. It was gentle.

Emelia looked at Nico as she took a bite of her mini burger. A small smile tugging at her lips. Once they finished eating they took the leftovers and walked back towards the car. Nico insisted he carry the bags back to the car for them, even if there wasn't much to carry. When they reached the car, Emelia hopped in and Will helped Nico put their bags and leftovers in the back. Nico lifted the hood, the muscles in his arms visibly contracting as he pulled it up.

"You do know we could just put these in the backseat right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, just leaves more space." Will said from behind him.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows but didn't press.

"Jeez, it's getting late." Nico said as he closed the trunk.

Will checked his watch. "6:41, what were you saying about late?" He asked jokingly.

Nico rolled his eyes and walked to the passenger seat. Will started the car and they drove off, all of them creating light conversation. When they pulled into the parking lot Naomi was outside. She was outside reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, Naomi." Nico replies.

"Hi, mom." Will says.

"Hi, Naomi." Emelia says.

She stands up and closes her book, she walks to the door to open it for them. They follow her inside and set all of their things down.

"I hope you darlings ate, we had an early dinner today." She says.

They nod. "Well, settle down. I'll be in my room if you all need me."

The group go to their separate rooms and relax. Emelia walks in and flops onto the bed. She pulls out a laptop and goes through her emails. So far she had 8 to reply to, most of them for business. Will was in his room sitting on a fluffy beanbag reading. His goal was to finish 3 or more chapters before he went to sleep. Meanwhile Nico laid motionless on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A soft knock came from outside his door, he told them to come in. Emelia walked in and sat down beside his laid out figure.

"I need you to give me an opinion on something." She says.

Nico doesn't shift.

"It's for the dance video I want to upload."

He turns over to look at her. "Okay."

Emelia turns her phone towards him and presses play. He watches intently, it's one of her dance classes. Not one she signed up for, the one people signed up for to be taught by her. Emelia had a split shop, the front of the store was for clothing and the back there was a dance space where she sometimes taught classes. All in all, Emelia could be very busy.

"So, should I edit this? I feel like it needs spicing up." She says.

Nico frowns. "I think it's fine how it is."

She nods. "Well, that's mostly it. I'm going to send this out to Olive so she can post it on the site."

Nico hums in response. Another knock comes from the door and Nico let's Will in. Emelia stands up.

"I'll talk to you later." She says smiling.

Nico nods and she exits.


	9. Chapter 9 - Gentle

Emelia walks out and Will shuffles in. He's wearing a grey hoodie and sweat pants. He sits down on a chair across from Nico. Neither of them spoke for a while, and they sat in comfortable silence. Will looked at Nico's motionless figure before starting to speak.

"How did ya like today?" Will asked.

Nico looked at Will and smiled. "It was great, Will."

Will looked back at him and smiled unabashedly at him. "Good." he said before remembering something. "Oh, could you send me the photos you took today?"

"Sure." Nico said.

He fished out his phone in his pocket and went to his camera roll. Will watched patiently as he looked for the photos. Within a minute a 'ding' came from Will's phone in the pocket of his hoodie. He took his phone out an opened the message. He smiled as he looked at the photo's fondly.

"Nice." He said to Nico.

The silence that followed after was comfortable, at least to Nico. Will shifted in his seat awkwardly and fiddled with his hands. Nico watched his movements before speaking.

"Did you see the new movie, Endgame?"

"Yeah, it was amazing but highly depressing."

"Huh, that's true." Nico chuckled slightly.

Another silence came over them, it wasn't uncomfortable silence though. Nico sat up and looked out the window. Will turned to look out the window as well. They turned back to face each other and Nico spoke up again.

"How's your summer, um, job going?"

Will laughed. "Not a job yet, more like I'm a fellow. It's good though."

"Since summer vacation I haven't done a lot of hands on things, mostly watching and learning."

"How many more years do you have to wait until you can finally start actually working, or are you technically already doing that?" Nico asked.

"Oh, so right now I'm just shadowing a gynecologist, then later I'll be shadowing a obstetrician," Will clarify's. "And once my, err, I don't know, kind of internship situation ends I'll just be focusing on finishing school."

Nico smiled but had a slight furrow in his eyebrows. "Um, what exactly does a-"

"Gynecologist and a obstetrician do, um, a gynecologist basically focuses on women's reproductive health, and an obstetrician focuses on pregnant women." Will smiled as he waved his hands around as he explained. "I want to be an OB/GYN which does both."

Nico nodded and smiled. "That's great, Will, I'm glad your finally doing what you want."

Will smiled at Nico. "Thanks."

"Oh, I almost forgot to answer your other question, it takes about 8 years."

Nico looked at him, almost as if trying to figure him out just by looking. "You are a very committed person, Will Solace."

He smiled. "I am." Will said with an expression Nico couldn't identify as Will looked in his eyes.

Will's suddenly hesitant voice surprised Nico for a moment. "A-Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Great, I was hoping we could watch something together."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about some Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll go get my laptop." Will says as he gets up to leave.

"Oh, I have one."

"No, it's fine."

Nico watched as Will hurried off, He didn't return with a come back with just a laptop but with a small cube in his hand. He came to sit down by Nico on the bed and opened his laptop and that's when Nico realized it was a portable projector.

"Can you go close the curtains please?"

"Sure."

Nico closed the curtains and Will set up the projector. Will crawled under the covers and Nico did the same, both snuggling pillows like they used to years ago. They made small comments here and there about how they wished they could try the foods in the show and o the places Anthony explored. At the end of the movie they jokingly decided that they would visit those places later.

The next episode turned into the next and then the next, both of them were getting tired. Will reluctantly removed the warm covers off of him and placed them back over Nico. He took the laptop and projector and looked back over his shoulder before he left.

"Goodnight, Neeks."

"Night."

Will walked back to his room and set down his stuff. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. He pulled out his journal from underneath his bed and flipped through the pages mindlessly, grinning at each page. He shut pulled out a pen and began writing down something before shutting the book and placing it back underneath the bed.

\- ︎ - ︎ - ︎ -

A knock on Will's door woke him up out of his sleep. He opened the door and looked down, Kayla stood at his door in jeans and a shirt with a smiley face.

"Good morning, sunflower." He said smiling.

He picked Kayla up and she laughed. "Will!" She whined drawing out his name. "I'm not a baby anymore."

He smiled. "No, but you still are my baby sister."

Will set her back down. "Mom wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready." He nodded and she rand down the hallway and down the steps.

Will went to his bathroom and got ready for the day before going downstairs. Plates of food were set out on the table and everyone was engaged in conversation. His mother and father were laughing, Emelia and Nico were having a conversation with Kayla. She talked excitedly to them and they returned the same energy. He sat down and fixed himself a plate and joined in on conversations time from time. At one point Naomi checked her phone and was in a mild panic.

"Sorry to wrap this short, but Kayla needs to be heading to school." She checked her phone once more. "I'm sorry, I can't take Kayla today can so-"

Nico cleared his throat. "I'll take her, Naomi."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Nico."

"No problem." Emelia and Nico began gathering plates and putting them in the sink. As he placed the last dish he called over his shoulder to Kayla.

"Do you have everything you need for school?"

"Yes."

He walked into the living room area and towards the door. "Then let's go."

They waved to everyone and said goodbye. Naomi agreed to text him the location and they put on their shoes. Will looked down at his feet before following them.

"Uh, hi, Will." Nico said as he opened the door. "Did you want to come?"

"Yeah."

They walked out and Will gave Nico the keys to his car. He backed out onto the street and drove off. At the first red light Nico turned around to face Kayla in the backseat.

"Did you want to listen to something on the radio?"

"Mhm, can I hear Swifty?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows at the name before understanding. He plugged in an aux cord into his phone and played Taylor Swift. Kayla began singing along happily. Will gave Nico a weird look and he shrugged in response.

"I had a younger sister once." He said.

Will nodded and looked out of the window.

"Don't pretend like you didn't listen to a little Taylor Swift yourself." Will said turning back to him.

Nico continued down the street and chuckled. "I admit that I did listen to Taylor Swift when I was smaller, it was apart of my Swifty and Mythomagic ages."

Kayla suddenly belted out a string of lyrics and Nico chuckled.

"Nice singing, Kayla."

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

Will looked at them somewhat fondly. Joyed by how well Nico and Kayla got along. He pulled up in front of the front entrance of the school and Kayla hopped out. They smiled and waved at her and she did the same before turning and running into the building happily. Nico drove a bit further away from the school by a park and then found a place for the car. He parked and they got out.

"I figured this way we would be here in time to pick Kayla and enjoy some nature." Will nodded.

He took out a pair of shades and Nico chuckled. "What?" Will asked.

"Nothing, I just remember you having the same exact glasses years ago." Nico said smiling. "Are those the same ones?"

"Yep, the only pair to make it this far."

Nico chuckled. "What happened to the others?"

"Well, Kayla broke one, the frame was cracked and the lenses were broken, how she managed that I don't know." Will laughed. "Then I sat on one pair and those are now deceased. Rest in peace, Tommy."

Nico gagged and held up his hand. "Hold up, you named your sunglasses, Tommy?"

"Yes, it's a long story."

"I have time."

Will sighed and looked far away, impersonating a look of nostalgia. "It all started when I went to visit Texas for the first time after going to college." Nico chuckled. "I was at a pop up store and I noticed these nice looking glasses with neon yellow and pink flowers with red polka dots."

"Sounds ugly." Nico chimed in.

He lifted his index finger towards Nico and fake glared at him. "I didn't finish, and for the record, Tommy was beautiful."

"Weird."

Will lightly punched him in the arm. "Rude."

"Anyways, I tried them on and it was love at first sight, the glasses had to be the one."

"Did you even try on any other ones?"

"No, but I knew I didn't need to."

Nico laughed and let him finish the story. "I bought them and the man who checked them out had a name tag, his name was Tommy."

"He told me and I quote, those are some nice sunglasses, very stylish."

"And thus, Tommy was born."

Nico looked at Will in bewilderment. "I will never understand any of that, but glad you liked them."

Will laughed and they continued walking nowhere in particular. They walked around the park on the pavement, taking quick photos of plants and people passing by. Nico spotted an ice cream parlor and they decided they could use some ice cream on a hot day. They walked into the parlor and looked at the selection. It was a relatively news store, it was popular because of it's bizarre flavors. Finding them anywhere else would be close to impossible.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking, Mint Honey Licorice?" Will said to Nico.

He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "I don't even know why that's a thing." He said.

Will nodded and smiled. "But a lot of people seem to enjoy it, it's almost gone."

"Nasties." Nico said looking at the half empty ice cream through the glass.

Will nodded and chuckled. "What are you getting?"

"Black Vanilla Pop." he said. "Weird name."

Will peered over his shoulder at the ice cream. "What's in it?"

Nico shrugged him off of his shoulder playfully and Will laughed. "Vanilla and chocolate ice cream, and it just happens to be black, very odd." He noted.

"What do you think Kayla would get?" He asked Will.

He looked at him expectantly and Will smiled widely. "Easy, Strawberry Lemon Tumble."

Nico hummed in response. "We'll see if you're right, Solace."

After walking around after ice cream, checking out small stores here and there, it was time to pick Kayla up. They drove back to the school, light conversation occupying their drive. As they stopped in front of the school Will got out to get Kayla. In a few minutes he returned with a red headed girl with marker all over her hands and a tiny project in her hands. Nico exited the car and leaned against it as they neared.

"Hey, Kayla!" he smiled. "What's that?"

"It's my project! We got to make anything we wanted to for the last day of school! This is my house I made, I'm gonna put it on my shelf!" She explained.

Nico smiled and opened the car door for her. She climbed in and Will took the driver's seat this time. They drove to the ice cream place, as they stepped out her smile widened. They entered the store and Kayla ogled at the selection. She made a face at the Licorice Will had mentioned earlier. Nico chuckled at this.

"Can I- Can I get a large cone, pretty please?" She asked them.

"Sure, go crazy with it."

Will tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at him like he was an alien. Nico smiled in Kayla's direction as she asked for 4 scoops of Strawberry Lemon Tumble. Will smirked at Nico, and Nico turned to look at Will's reaction. He had an amused expression on his face as he looked at his smug smile.

"You were correct." He said.

"Indeed."

The lady's voice brought their attention back to planet earth. "That'll be 5 dollars."

Nico fished out his wallet and paid before Will could protest. He paid eagerly and watched as Kayla's eyes lit up when she tasted it. She looked between Nico and her ice cream and frowned.

"Can you hold this please?" She asked Will, drawing out the e.

He nodded and he took it as she engulfed Nico into a tight hug. He hugged her back after registering it. He looked from Will to Kayla in confusion.

"Thank you." She mumbled through his shirt.

"No problem, did it mean that much?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, but I was thanking you for more than that too."

Kayla didn't elaborate any further and happily continued to eat her ice cream. After she finished her ice cream they drove back home and relaxed. Kayla left with Emelia to be dropped off to her friend's house for a playdate or as Kayla corrected them a 'hang out'. Will had retreated to his room, Mr. Solace was working on his computer in the living room, Naomi was still at work and Nico was writing in the room he was staying in. He closed the book with a sigh after jotting down a few things. He was working on a song, this wasn't new to him, he did consider himself a musician and a singer, this song was just different. It seemed to mean more than any other song he had written.


	10. Chapter 10 - Swim

"Please!" Nico heard Kayla pleading as he walked down the steps.

In the living room sat Naomi and Kayla. Naomi had her laptop, a stack of papers, and tea set out on the small coffee table. Kayla was standing in front of her computer, blocking her mother's view. Kayla stared at her mother with pleading eyes, Naomi was looked at a piece of paper skeptically.

"And you said your friend went here?" Naomi asked as she skimmed the paper.

"Yes." Naomi noticed Nico come down the stairs and waved good morning, he waved back and smiled at Kayla. He walked into the kitchen, letting them talk like before he got there. Fishing out cereal and milk, Nico ate quietly.

Soon Emelia walked down the stairs and joined him in the kitchen. She fixed herself cereal as well and sat across from Nico. She looked at Nico and smirked. Emelia reached across the table and grabbed Nico's hand. She pouted and waited for him to look at her.

"Nico," she said drawing out the o. "Pay attention to me." She said emphasizing 'me'.

He cracked a small smile. "You have my attention." She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Clapping her hands together happily like a child about to get ice cream.

"I thought of a song idea." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Lay it on me then." He said and she nodded.

"So, I want to release an EP." She started. "Four songs total, all original. I wanted it to be catchy but have a lo-fi theme as well."

Nico listened as she explained. Emelia, she had a lot on her plate. A small clothing line of hers, a monthly dance class, a website she had to manage and at last the possible start of a singing career. He admired her ability to keep herself organized and not drive herself off the walls with all of the work.

Emelia herself was a very busy person. She had small meetings here and there. Work to attend to but somehow made time for him. And that time seemed like a lot. Mostly given the fact they hung out often. Thinking of that, Nico would ask her how she managed to make so much time for him later.

"I have some songs already laid out, can you go over them with me sometime?" She asked.

Nico smiled and nodded. "Of course, Emelia." He said laughing. "So when's the tour?"

She rolled her eyes playfully and waved her hand in objection. "Oh stop, it's not going to be that big."

He shook his head. "Trust me, it will be."

She looked down at her hands and wrung them out, smiling. "Thanks for believing in me."

"No problem, I always will."

"Okay, okay. Mushy time is over, too much mush." Emelia said making both of them laugh.

Will entered the kitchen and started making his cereal. Nico and Emelia were laughing hysterically at something one of them said. He sat down beside Nico and they both stopped to look at him.

"Good morning." Emelia and Nico said to him.

He said it back to them and they all started a light conversation. Will watched as Nico started talking about this cool tattoo he was going to have Zoë do on Thalia. Emelia finished her cereal and placed the empty bowl and spoon in the sink and returned to the table. Watching Nico's eyes light up as he talked. Her eyes flitted between him and Will from time to time.

"Do you think- actually, never mind," Will said at one point.

Both Nico and Emelia looked at him strangely. "No, it's fine to say whatever you had in mind," Emelia said. He nodded and looked at Nico with an unreadable expression. "Do you think you could design a tattoo for me?" Nico smiled.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Nico asked. Will looked relieved at his answer and smiled. "Something small, simple, and nature-related. I want you to surprise me."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, piecing it all together before nodding. "Got it."

"Thank you," Will said to him and then they carried on.

Naomi walked into the kitchen, looking exhausted. "Good morning darlings."

A series of 'good mornings' were said to her. "Can I ask for a favor?"

They nodded in unison. "Can one of you drive Kayla to a swim class? I talked with a person from this place, and they said she could come in today to see how she likes it."

Emelia smiled and looked over at Kayla who sat coloring in the living room. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, dear. I'll text you the address."

Emelia nodded. "No problem." Naomi smiled gratefully. "She has to be there in half an hour, the place is about 20 minutes away from here." Emelia put a thumbs up and Naomi hugged her.

"Thank you so much." Emelia chuckled and smiled. "You're letting me stay here, that's the least I can do. Plus, Kayla and I will have fun together."

Will watched them and smiled to himself. It made him happy when people wanted to spend time with Kayla.

\- ︎ - ︎ - ︎ -

Emelia hopped into the driver's seat of Will's car, putting her purse in the passenger seat. Will let her borrow the car for the day since he didn't need to use it. Kayla sat in the back with her bag. It was packed with a swimsuit, a towel, goggles, a swim cap, and lotion. Emelia powered on the radio and looked into the review mirror.

"What would you like to hear Kayla?" She asked.

Kayla thought about it for a moment. "I wanna hear, Miley Cyrus." Emelia raised an eyebrow as she thought about what she could have meant by that. "Party in the USA?" Emelia asked.

"Yeah," Kayla responded with a cheer.

"We stan some good Miley Cyrus," Emelia said chuckling. Kayla looked at her oddly and an awkward silence filled the car. "What is stan?" She asked. Emelia frowned. "I don't know how to explain it, I'll go over it another time. Right now I gotta get you to class though."

The younger of the two nodded. Emelia plugged her phone in with an aux cord and started playing music. Backing out of the driveway, they took off to her swim class. They both sang together happily during the car ride. Arriving at the place, they had to cut their jam session short. They both hopped out of the car and entered the building. It was a large place with 4 stories. Entering the elevator Emelia pressed the button for the 2nd floor. When they stepped out they looked in both directions.

"Okay, Kayla. Today we're playing a guessing game. Which way do you think the class will be?" Emelia asked her. Kayla giggled. "I don't know, let's go here." She pointed to the right. They set off in that direction.

"I smell chlorine, this must be the way," Emelia stated. Once they reached a door with a sign that said 'swim class' on it she let go of Kayla's hand to open the door for her.

They walked into a large open space with a swimming pool in the center. To the right, there were changing rooms and to the left, there were places to sit. Kayla looked up at Emelia uncertainly.

"You'll be fine, look, there are the changing rooms," she said pointing to the right. "if you need me I'll be right here," Emelia said pointing to the bleachers. She handed Kayla her bag and smiled.

Kayla nodded and walked off to the changing rooms with her bag slung over her shoulder. Emelia walked over to the adults by the pool, a lady with a nametag reading 'Aiden' stood with a clipboard in her hand. She figured this person may know something.

"Excuse me?" Emelia said to the lady.

"Ah, yes?"

"I was wondering if you would know where kids trying out swim class would go." She explained. "I'm with Kayla Solace."

Aiden looked down at her clipboard and smiled. "Yep, she'll be with that guy over there. His name is Antonio." She said pointing towards the last lane.

"Thank you so much," Emelia said to her.

"Haha, no problem," Aiden responded.

Emelia was about to head to the bleachers and set her things down when Aiden spoke again. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked. Emelia shook her head. "Nope, I'm just visiting with a friend." Aiden nodded her head.

"Where are you from then?" She asked.

"Originally I'm from New Mexico," Emelia answered. Aiden smiled. "That's mighty close to here."

Emelia nodded. She looked over to the changing rooms to see Kayla emerge from the changing rooms. "Haha yep, sorry I gotta just," She said trailing off as she pointed towards Kayla. Aiden nodded and Emelia walked over to Kayla.

"Great, your good to go. Anyways, you see that guy in the last lane over there?" Kayla nodded. "He's gonna be your swim instructor, his name is Antonio." Emelia smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah," Kayla responded. Emelia smiled once more and let Kayla walk over to her new instructor.

A few more kids started walking towards the pool as classes started. Emelia waved at Aiden as she walked over to the bleachers. A tap on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around to reveal... Paulo?

"I didn't think I'd see you again." He said.

She just stared at him for a moment. Very confused. "Um, yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Paulo asked.

"Taking one of my friend's sisters to try out a swim class."

He nodded. "Cool, I'm here with my sister's son."

"I think you could have just said nephew but sure." She chuckled. He laughed and agreed.

"Do you have any siblings?" Paulo asked her.

"No, but I do consider one of my friends as one." She said to him.

"Is it the moody guy I saw on the plane?"

Emelia looked at him strangely before nodding. "He's very nice if you get to know him."

Paulo looked around awkwardly. "My nephews swim class just ended, so I have to go. Just wanted to say hi," he said emphasizing nephew. "Can I have your number?"

Emelia stopped working for a moment. She nodded once she registered what he had said. He handed her his phone and she gave him her number. He smiled before waving and walking towards his nephew. He was walking out of the changing room area ready to go.

Later on, as the end of class came Emelia waited for Kayla to get dressed. Aiden looked over at her and smiled. Kayla walked over to her and Emelia grabbed her purse and stood up. As they were leaving Aiden stopped them. "Haha it was nice talking to you, are you staying here long?"

Emelia smiled. "I don't think so, but I'll be here for the rest of the week." Kayla held Emelias hand and she looked down at her. "Well, I gotta get going. Nice talking to you too."

Aiden looked at her and smiled. "Mhmm." She waved at them and they left.

"I wanna do your mom a favor, are cool with going grocery shopping with me?"

Kayla smiled widely. "Yeah, I wanna go. I love shopping."

"Good, you'll have to help me out a bit too. I don't know if there are specific things you guys always get."

She nodded and Emelia opened the car door for her as they neared it. Emelia started up the care and they drove to the nearest grocery store.

_**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to finally upload a new chapter. I'll do my best to keep up as the school year starts up again. Just so you all know, Paulo is NOT me misspelling Paolo or forgetting about his character. I have him as apart of character development and you will see how he is relevant to the story soon. Paolo WILL be in this story. **_

_**This is an AU so there are a few original characters in here. That includes Emelia, Aidem, Paulo & his sister, and maybe a few others. Emelia is the ONLY character that I made up who will be frequently mentioned. **_

_**If you'd like me to create a separate series for her life, please comment that down below in the review section or message it to me. I WILL add it here on fanfiction net because it involves characters from Rick Riordan's work BUT I may keep most of the story on Wattpad or other platforms.**_


End file.
